Rayon de Lune
by Kristykate
Summary: Bella a perdu sa mère dans un accident et a du mal à s'en remettre, et si le séduisant cousin de sa meilleure amie l'aidait à s'en sortir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma toute première fiction, j'espère pouvoir la continuer. Si elle plait à quelques uns, j'aimerais beaucoup le savoir, mais si vous n'aimez pas, vous pouvez aussi le dire ;-)**

**Je ne me relis pas, sinon je trouverais mon chapitre pas satisfaisant et je le supprimerais donc, pour les fautes d'ortographes je m'excuse d'avance !**

**BONNE LECTURE ! =D**

**Prologue**

Voilà six mois que l'accident avait eut lieu : six mois de souffrance, de déprime et de solitude.

Dans ce maudit accident, je n'avais pas seulement perdu ma mère, mais ma mère qui était aussi ma meilleure amie et ma sœur.

Son départ avait créé un si immense vide dans ma poitrine et s'en était tellement douloureux que je me demandais souvent comment j'arrivais à continuer de vivre.

Heureusement, je n'étais pas seule.

Charlie mon père était là et je dois bien l'avouer avait fait énormément d'efforts avec moi il y avait aussi ma brunette préférée : Alice. Avec ma mère, elle était la seule à me connaître parfaitement et à savoir tout de moi, ce qui arrivait parfois à en être embarrassant.

Elle était petite, menue, jolie et avait un visage d'une douceur impressionnante qui cachait au premier abord son énergie débordante.

Elle m'avait soutenue plus que quiconque et passait son temps libre à me changer les idées – ou du moins, essayer – c'est pour cela que je finissais toujours par rentrer inconsciemment dans, non pas des parcs, des musées, mais plutôt des boutiques de vêtements, de chaussures et dans le pire des cas, de sous-vêtements.

Me coupant dans mes pensées, je vis qu'Alice agitait ses mains devant mon visage, et commençait à s'impatienter.

_Bon c'est bon, je peux parler en étant sur que tu m'écoutes là ? Voyant que je hochais la tête, un peu désolée, elle poursuivit : je viens d'avoir Edward, tu sais, mon cousin au téléphone et il m'a apprit qu'il passait les vacances d'été à la maison, il arrive dans huit jours, donc je te le présenterais, je suis persuadée que vous allez beaucoup vous apprécier! Son sourire en coin me fit penser au sens implicite de sa phrase.

_Alice ! La réprimandais-je. Tu sais très bien, que je n'ai aucune envie de sortie avec un garçon, et puis j'ai mes examens dans deux semaines, je dois réviser.

_Ça fait des mois que tu révises, tu as le droit de te décontracter un peu ! Et puis, quand tu le verras, je ne pense pas que tu auras le temps de penser à tes examens ! Lança-t-elle un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Aaah cette Alice !_

N'attendant aucun commentaire de ma part, elle enchaîna :

_ Mais avant, il faut que nous fassions un tour chez Victoria's Secret et, autant de prévenir maintenant, je suis en train de te créer une nouvelle robe, tu ne l'as verra que dans huit jours, bien sur !

J'écoutais que vaguement ce que ma meilleure amie était en train de dire à vrai dire, j'avais décrochée en apprenant que nous allions faire du shopping. Encore.

Le regard ailleurs, je retournais quelques mois dans le passé, au moment où j'avais eu une conversation assez sérieuse avec ma mère.

**Flash back**

Ça faisait déjà une bonne demi heure que je la voyais de ronger les ongles, assise sur le canapé du salon en train de regarder qu'à moitié son téléfilm hebdomadaire.

Quand elle faisait cela, c'était signe qu'elle était angoissée, de plus, elle me lançait des regards en coin à intervalle régulier pendant que je préparais à manger. Ma curiosité allumé, je lui demandais alors ce qu'il n'allait pas.

_Bella, j'aimerai discuter avec toi à propos de …hum… de ta sexualité.

_Gloups_

_ Je sais que tu ne fais que ton rôle de mère, m'man, mais je n'ai pas de petit ami, suis encore vierge et compte le rester encore quelques temps.

_ Très bien. Quand tu te décideras à …enfin tu vois…, je serais là, d'accord ?

_ Je sais, maman, merci.

**Fin du flash back**

Sur le coup, j'avais regretté de l'avoir incité à me dire ce qui la tracassait c'était une situation très embarrassante mais je m'étais dit qu'au moins j'y étais passé.

Maintenant que je n'aurais plus de discussion de ce genre avec elle, je le regrettais aussi.

Pourquoi je n'ai pas su tout apprécié au bon moment ? Est-ce qu'à chaque moment de ma vie, je regretterais chaque situation qui, auparavant m'ennuyais ? Oui, forcément.

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille voilà ce que me dirais René si elle était toujours avec moi.

Le coup porté à la porte me fit sursauté.

Alice interrompit son monologue [E/N enfin !]

C'était Charlie.

_Les filles, vous allez être en retard au lycée !

_ Oui tu as raison, on y va.

Il referma la porte de ma chambre pendant que j'enfilais un pull.

_Bella, retire moi cette horreur !

Alice toujours attentive quand il était question de mode.

_ Pas question, on est déjà à la bourre. Allé, dépêche toi !

_ Si tu me promets quelque chose, je t'assure qu'on arrivera à l'heure au lycée et je te laisserai t'habiller comme tu le veux pendant une semaine.

Ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir mais ne pouvant pas non plus passer à côté d'une telle occasion, j'acceptais.

_ À partir de mercredi prochain, et après avoir renouveler ta garde robe à Times Square ce week-end, tu oublieras les baskets et pull-over comme ça.

Le dernier mot était accentué d'une note de dégoût et ses bras se secouaient devant le haut de mon corps.

Une partie de moi, pensais que ça serait une bonne idée mais évidement je ne lui avouerais jamais. Cependant, l'autre ne pensait qu'à la catastrophe de passer une journée à faire les boutiques avec Alice-l'excitée.

Elle me fit son adorable moue made in Alice. Comment réussir à résister ?

_ OK. Si j'ai encore le droit de choisir les vêtements que je veux.

Elle parut un peu déçue mais se rétracta rapidement après avoir remarqué que la situation était à son avantage. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

_Marché conclut.

_ Bien.

Un coup d'œil à mon portable m'appris qu'il nous restait une dizaine de minutes pour un quart d'heure de route.

_ Vite Lily. Lycée !

_ Pas de problème, en route ma poule !

Nous sortîmes de ma chambre et dégringolâmes les escaliers en lançant un « bonne journée » à Charlie avant de foncer dans la voiture.

Ma voiture était depuis une semaine au garage des Black à cause d'un problème de moteur ou de batterie, enfin, quelque chose dans le genre. Du coup, Alice passait me chercher tous les matins et me raccompagnait le soir dans sa « magnifique » comme appelait-elle sa voiture, Ferrari jaune.

Evidement, c'était beaucoup trop tape à l'œil pour moi, mais valait mieux ça que d'aller à pieds au lycée.

Alice, faisant la conversation et moi me contentant de d'approuver par moment, nous arrivâmes à Seattle High School deux minutes avant la deuxième sonnerie annonçant le début des cours.

Nous entrâmes en salle de français alors que Mme. Laramilili allait fermer la porte. C'était une quadragénaire d'origine française, au nom quelque peu étrange mais toujours très gentille.

J'adorais la langue française depuis que ma mère et moi étions allées visiter Paris il y a de cela quelques années. Nous avions séjourné chez une amie de René et avions passé nos vacances à grimper en haut de la Tour Effeil, nous promener au bord de la Seine, visiter le musée du Louvre et le musée Grévin…

Quand j'écoutais ma prof de français parler avec son léger accent anglais, tous ces souvenirs remontaient à la surface et je détournais la tête vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

Alice, assise à côté de moi me donna un petit coup de coude, qui me fit tourner la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux. En fait, quand elle faisait ça, elle me passait au rayon laser seulement pour s'assurer que j'allais bien.

Je lui fis un hochement de tête qui signifiait que tout était OK, et comprenant, elle retourna sa concentration sur le cours.

La matinée passa lentement.

Alice ne fit que de parler de son cousin, et je compris qu'elle avait le projet de nous caser ensemble. C'était bien ma veine.

** ~~~C~C~L~M~M~~~**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2, quelques nombreux mois après le premier et je vous donne toutes mes excuses car il était écrit sur papier depuis un certain temps. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même. Le chapitre 3 arrive rapidement, c'est promis !**

**Subjection de musique : Halfway Gone - Lifehouse**

**Chapitre 2 : Mon bel inconnu**

Edward Cullen arriva effectivement huit jours après.

Alice me l'avait tellement décrit que j'avais l'impression de le connaître déjà. D'après elle, Edward était tout simplement un Dieu : gentil, beau, intelligent, drôle, doux …

Tous adjectifs positifs avaient servit à le décrire. Sincèrement, j'avais hâte de le rencontrer mais j'avais aussi peur d'être déçu par rapport à tout ce que m'avait dit ma meilleure amie.

Quelques heures avant son arrivée, elle m'avait offert la robe qu'elle m'avait créée, et elle était juste sublime. Bleue marine, elle m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux, avait de fines bretelles et un léger décolleté ainsi qu'une ceinture blanche sous la poitrine accompagnée d'un joli nœud discret. Oui, sublime, ni trop ni moins.

J'avais remercier Alice, en gardant dans un coin de mon esprit que son idée première- elle me l'avait avoué, après d'innombrable chatouilles- était que je fasse partie de la famille, « encore plus que tu ne l'es déjà » m'avait-elle répondu quand je lui avais dit que je faisais déjà partie de la famille Cullen.

Je portais donc ma nouvelle robe, et des ballerines blanches – pour aller avec la ceinture, bien sur- alors que nous prenions la Ferrari en direction de l'aéroport.

J'avais toujours cette petite boulle dans l'estomac. Appréhension sans doute. Ou impatience ? Oui c'était plutôt ça, de l'impatience je voulais rencontrer cet homme !

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est de la faute à Alice ça, elle t'a bourré le crâne !_

Ou peut-être que je voulais simplement rencontrer quelqu'un de l'extérieur, qui n'était pas au courant pour ma mère, pour ma souffrance, quelqu'un qui m'apprécierait aussi. Je l'espérais.

_ On est arrivées !

Alice avait arrêté la voiture sur un emplacement gratuit et s'apprêtait à descendre.

_ Alice attend !

Elle se retourne, me dévisage, et doit y voir quelque chose d'amusant puisqu' elle éclate de rire.

_ J'ai raté un truc là ?

_ Si tu voyais ta tête Bell' ! T'as besoin de moi pour quoi ?

Après neuf années avec elle, je n'étais presque plus étonnée quand elle arrivait à deviner mes émotions, mais elle m'épatait toujours de sa rapidité.

_ Tu sais que je saurais ce qu'il se passe un jour ou l'autre alors s'il te plait, avant que nous soyons en retard n'y vas pas par quatre chemins !

_ J'espère que tu ne lui as rien dis à propos de mon passé ?

_ Bella, voyons pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu auras le temps de lui dire ce que tu veux les mois prochains !

Elle me sourit tendrement et me fait un clin d'œil avant de se détourner et de commencer à marcher aussi que ses fines jambes puissent la porter.

_Hein ? Quoi ? Un clin d'œil ?_

_ ALICE !

_ Bein quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je la rattrape en quelques enjambées et je pense à ce moment que si j'avais été un personnage extérieur j'aurai l'impression qu'on était un vieux couple qui se chamaille gentiment.

Je sens son regard pesé sur moi alors je lève les yeux au ciel et je souffle un peu alors qu'elle se met à rire : l'innocence incarnée !

Alors que nous marchons à travers l'aéroport en direction des arrivées, je repense à mon unique rencontre avec le mystérieux cousin de ma meilleure amie.

J'avais alors huit ans et je ne connaissais pas encore Alice qui n'était arrivée à Seattle qu'une semaine auparavant. C'était la sortie de l'école et j'étais impatiente de retourner à la maison pouvoir lire Alice aux pays des merveilles qui était à l'époque mon livre préféré. J'attendais René qui était toujours en retard lorsque j'avais vu Mme Cullen – une collègue de maman – avec un petit garçon que je n'avais jamais vu à l'école. Durant les quelques minutes où je l'avais épié, il avait gardé ce joli sourire sur son visage et j'avais pu apercevoir ses beaux yeux verts quand il tournait la tête dans ma direction puis, la petite Alice était arrivée et s'était jetée sur lui en le voyant et ils étaient partis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'avais attendue seule.

Cependant, nous avons tous grandis depuis cette époque là Alice ne joue plus à faire des teintures à ses poupées et Edward n'est sans doute plus le beau garçon au joli sourire.

Adolescents, voilà ce que nous sommes. Les gens changent, puis ils disparaissent.

J'ouvre les yeux et me rends compte que je ne me souviens même pas de les avoir fermés. Nous sommes devant le tableau des arrivées et après un bref coup d'œil dessus, je remarque qu'Edward devrait arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes.

Je respire bruyamment, essayant de contrôler mon souffle qui s'emballe. Je me sens soudainement oppressée.

_ Alice ? Elle se retourne vers moi, l'air heureux.

_ Bella ? Elle me sourit.

_ Je vais aux toilettes, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

_ Oh, d'accord. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

_ Non non c'est bon. Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes, ok ?

_ Ne te perds pas ! me crie-t-elle alors que je suis déjà à une dizaine de mètres.

La foule m'oppresse d'autant plus et je me sens de plus en plus mal. Mes joues chauffes, me brûlent, j'ai chaud et terriblement mal au cœur. Je marche rapidement, cherchant le lieu de mon déplacement. Quand je trouve enfin des toilettes, plusieurs personnes fond déjà la queue.

Après avoir fermé la porte sans plus d'attention que ça, je repars en vérifiant que je ne m'éloigne pas trop. Le deuxième arrêt est le bon car la pièce est vide, très éloignée de toute civilisation aussi.

Après m'être longuement aspergé d'eau froide sur le visage, je me lave les mains et pose mon front sur le miroir. Finalement, je m'assoie à même le sol, la tête entre les jambes.

Je fais le vide en moi et je respire avec plus de facilité à présent que je suis seule. J'imagine une pièce entièrement blanche contenant deux portes ouvertes sur deux murs différents. La première cache en fait René qui me sourit avec amour et joie et je songe pendant quelques secondes à traverser cette porte et lui tendre la main mais ma raison me pousse à aller voir la seconde qui elle, est constituée d'un long couloir plein de couleurs qui parait très joyeux. Je comprends alors que si la première symbolise mon passé, l'autre est mon avenir. Mais alors où est cette troisième porte qui peut me guider dans mon présent ?

Un léger raclement de gorge retentit. Je relève la tête et croise les plus beaux yeux verts qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. A seulement quelques centimètres des miens. Ne pensant ni aux rougeurs sur mes joues, ni au reste de mon visage qui doit probablement être des plus blancs, ni au fait qu'un inconnu soit si près de moi je plonge mes yeux chocolats dans les siens jusqu'à apercevoir quelque chose ressemblant très fortement à de la tendresse. Quelques minutes durant nous nous observons puis, à contre cœur l'inconnu détourne le regard mais me tend sa main afin de m'aider à me relever. Une chose est sûre sa peau douce fait concurrence à ses yeux ! Enfin, je me recule de quelques centimètres, comprenant que je suis à une distance vraiment pas raisonnable ce qui me permet de faire la chose que je voulais faire depuis le début … le détailler.

Grand mince mais pas fin, plutôt dans le style bien musclé, de belles épaules carrées mais pas trop, une mâchoire puissante, des lèvres fines mais tellement belles, un long nez, des yeux à tomber et des cheveux bruns roux resplendissants.

_Mon dieu, mais c'est une bombe celui là ! WooOw !_

_ Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu vas bien ? Il a même une voix profonde et virile !

_ Hein ? Heu… oui… Oui tout va bien.

_ Tu es sûre ? Tu es toute pâle ...

Il amorce un vague geste de douceur en mettant pratiquement sa douce main sur ma joue rougie, mais finit par se passer la main dans les cheveux. Presque ni vu, ni connu.

_ Oh ça ? Non t'inquiètes pas, c'est mon état naturel. Je vais bien.

En deux phrases, j'ai réussie à me ridiculiser deux fois et les seules phrases cohérentes que j'ai prononcées sont les répliques exactes qu'il a lui-même sorties. Et là, ce n'est pas ni mon passé, ni mon futur qui me tiraillent, m'inquiètent et ne me permettent pas d'affiler deux phrases c'est juste la magnificence devant moi.

Il me regarde …inquiet ?

Et là je me souviens qu'Alice doit s'inquiéter et que ça fait un moment que j'ai « disparue ».

_ Mince !

Je tourne la tête de gauche à droite le temps de me situer dans cette pièce qui ne m'est connue et je repère enfin la porte. Puis, faisant quelques pas vers celle-ci, je me retourne une dernière fois vers mon bel inconnu :

_ Je suis désolée, mon amie m'attend, elle va s'inquiéter si je n'arrive pas rapidement. Je te remercie.

Puis, sachant pertinemment que je ne le reverrais jamais, je dis dans un souffle presque inaudible « mon bel inconnu » et j'ose lui faire une bise sur la joue gauche après l'avoir regardé quelque seconde pour me souvenir de tous détails que je pourrais regretter d'avoir oublié. Pendant tout ce temps, il continue à me regarder, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

_Tendre ? Hein, hein, tu délires ma vieille ! Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, tu vas le regretter !_

Je referme délicatement -cette fois-ci- la porte derrière moi et je file à toute vitesse. Vitesse restreinte par ma maladresse, mais tout ça pour dire que je marche le plus vite possible.

Purée, Alice va me T.U.E.R !

**C~L~ M~ M**

**Verdict ? Ca plait, ça ne plait pas ? Soyez francs, ça m'aidera à avancer ! Je vous dit à tout bientôt, j'espère ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**J'ai oublié de préciser une information importante les deux premiers chapitres : les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que développer mon imaginaire avec eux !**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, qui me font plus plaisir les unes que les autres ainsi qu'à Diana pour sa review anonyme **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Suggestion de musique : Everything – Lifehouse**

**Chapitre 3 : Pas si inconnu que ça…**

Finalement et alors que j'étais presque arrivée à l'endroit où Alice devait m'attendre depuis un moment déjà, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche de jean. 13 appels en absence ça allait effectivement être ma fête.

_ Alice. Dis-je calmement.

_ …QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? CA FAIT UNE DEMI HEURE QUE T'ES PARTIE ! TU

Heureusement que j'avais écarté le combiné de mon oreille sinon mon ouïe en aurait prit un sacré coup. De plus, je voyais certaines personnes me regarder d'un air sévère, d'autres affichait un immense sourire. Sympa la discrétion !

_... D'INQUIETUDE, T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? POURQUOI TU NE REPONDAIS PAS AU TELEPHONE ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAISAIS ?

_ Al' respire un grand coup, calme toi et retourne toi.

Je raccrochais le téléphone quand je voyais ma meilleure amie à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Elle était rouge et ses talons devaient lui faire horriblement souffrir car elle n'arrêtait pas de taper du pied. A peine je fus à côté d'elle qu'elle me prit dans ses bras et me serrais à m'en casser les côtes.

_ Bella. Ne. Refais. Plus. Jamais. Ca.

_ Promis Al', je suis désolée, j'étais en…pleine crise hum… existentielle ? Je n'ai pas entendu mon portable encore désolée.

_ C'est bon Bell' mais tu m'as plus inquiété qu'autre chose. Je ne pouvais pas aller te chercher parce ce que si étais revenue entre temps, on aurait été paumées toutes les deux. Et je t'assure que j'étais à deux doigts de faire passer un message par le micro !

Et au fait, qu'as-tu fait pendant ta prétendue « crise existentielle » ?

_ J'ai fais le vide dans ma tête et j'ai .

_ Hein hein ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas tout compris, tu te goures ma vieille ! Bon alors, c'est qui ? Il est comment ? Il a fait quoi ? hééé ! Qu'est ce qu'il faisait dans les toilettes des filles ?

_ Heu…bonne question, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé à vrai dire. Oh Alice, il était MAGNIFIQUE ! Tellement beau ses gestes étaient doux, son regard profond, il avait des mains de … de pianiste ! Et il était tellement gentil…

Alice fait les yeux ronds et je sais déjà que j'en aie trop dit mais si je ne le dis pas à elle, à qui le ferai-je ?

_ Raconte TOUT depuis le DEBUT ! Puis, en plein aéroport elle se met à sautiller partout.

_Je voulais être un peu seule et me rafraîchir alors quand j'ai trouvé des toilettes vides je me suis assise pour réfléchir à tout et rien et me calmer, j'avais pas entendu la porte sauf qu'il y a quelqu'un –lui- qui s'est raclé la gorge et lorsque j'ai levé la tête il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et ses yeux Waou, je n'oublierais jamais. Après il m'a demandé comment j'allais, m'a aidé à me relever. Quand j'ai touché sa main, purée Alice, il avait des mains si douces que j'aurai aimé ne pas les lâcher !

_ Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que t'es amoureuse. Ce qui n'est pas le cas évidement. Comment il s'appelle ? Il t'a donné son numéro ? Tu vas le rev…

_ Non Al', arrête-toi. Je l'ai surnommé « le bel inconnu ». Je n'ai rien de tout ça et je ne le reverrais probablement jamais alors on laisse ça de côté, tu veux bien ?

_ Le bel inconnu, c'était prometteur pourtant ! Héé ! Pourquoi tu m'as bousillé le p'tit orteil ?

Je ne relevais pas ce qu'elle venait de me dire sinon on était parties pour un débat sur le pourquoi du comment.

_ Hey Al' ! On est dans l'aéroport depuis bientôt trois quarts d'heure, non ?

_ Et alors ? C'est quoi le rapport ?

_ Il y en a aucun justement, mais si on est venues là ce n'était pas pour venir chercher quelqu'un qui doit sûrement poirauter depuis pas mal de temps ?

_ Merde ! EDWARD ! Je vais encore perdre vingt dollars… pfff…

_ Pourquoi ? Ah non Alice ! Qu'est ce que tu as parié cette fois ci ?

Je lève les yeux aux ciels pour la énième fois de la journée et je pouffe légèrement pendant qu'Alice me donne un coup de coude dans l'épaule.

_ Que je serais à l'heure pour venir le chercher. C'est bien raté ça ! Mince, mon portable, je n'y ai pas pensé !

_ Alors, qui fait moins la fière maintenant, hein ?

_ Ah ah ah ! Pour l'humour tu repasseras s'il te plait ! Il est où se téléphone à la fin ? AH, je l'ai.

_ Allo, Ed ? Oui, je sais, je sais, t'as encore gagné ! … Désolée mais Bella -oui cette Bella- a eu un petit, contretemps dirons nous… Oui, tu es où ? …Pas de problème, on arrive donc attends nous devant… A tout de suite !

_ Bella ? Allez, viens, il nous attend au café de l'angle vers la porte C.

Nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers là où nous attend le fameux cousin d'Alice que je n'ai pas revu depuis mes huit ans. Comme c'est étrange ! Alice est heureuse, je le sens moi-même tellement c'est contagieux. Mais une part de moi est restée dans ces toilettes – pas super comme lieu de rencontre- devant le magnifique jeune homme, au sourire de rêve.

Et c'est en plein aéroport que je le vois pour la seconde fois.

Il amène à ses belles lèvres une tasse de liquide chaud que je suppose étant du café étant le lieu où il se trouve. En y regardant de plus près, je remarque que la porte C se trouve juste en fasse, et que le café dans lequel mon bel inconnu est assit, fait un angle ce qui permet de voir tous les passagers attendant le départ de leurs avions.

Café d'angle. Porte C. Cousin d'Alice. Bel inconnu … D'un coup, je me fige.

Se pourrait-il que … ? Non !

Alice revient sur ses pas, quand elle me remarque plantée au milieu de la foule.

_ Hé, qu'est ce qui ne pas, Bella ?

_ Je… Al'…cousin, dis moi que ce n'est pas lui ?

Je tends mon doigt vers mon bel inconnu, avant de le faire tomber mollement le long de mon corps.

_ Oh il est là ! Comment tu l'as reconnu ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je te l'avais décrit.

_Al', Mon Dieu, c'est lui. Al', c'est lui mon bel inconnu… lui, lui, lui.

Répéter ce mot semble le rendre plus réel dans ma tête mais c'est seulement quand Alice commence à hurler son nom que je prends conscience que mon bel inconnu ne l'est plus autant maintenant.

_ EDWARD ! Hééé ED !

Et, comprenant enfin ce que je viens de dire Alice tourne la tête vers moi et ces yeux sont à la limite de sortir de leurs orbites.

Edward repose son café et tourne sa tête de gauche à droite pour voir où est la voix qui l'appelle- ou plutôt, qui crie. Quand il croise le regard d'Alice, ses yeux s'illuminent et un grand sourire fait face sur son visage. Il entreprend de récupérer son manteau et sa valise avant de se diriger vers nous. A peine franchit-il quelques mètres qu'Alice court lui sauter dans les bras. Il la serre tendrement contre lui et lui fait une bise discrète sur la joue.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, Lil !

_ Et toi donc ! Ca fait bien trop longtemps !

_ Où est ton amie ? _L'amie c'est moi, non ?_

Il tourne de nouveau la tête en se demandant sans doute, laquelle des jeunes femmes présentes doit être la meilleure amie de sa cousine. Il s'arrête sur un point derrière moi ou … sur moi ? Et il sourit de nouveau, d'un grand sourire franc qui monte jusqu'au yeux sourire digne de Colgate.

Je reste immobile même si mon cerveau, lui, comprend que ma gêne est imminente et qu'il y a de quoi je l'ai quand même embrassé !

_Edward, pas mon cerveau ! Mais de quoi je pense là ? C'est totalement ridicule…_

_Minceeeee… Pourquoi j'ai fais ça déjà ? ah je ne pensais plus jamais le revoir… mais oui ! Fichu destin !_

Bon, honnêtement, je suis contente de le revoir. C'est bien à lui que je pensais il y quelques minutes non ? Allez, du courage Bella, il ne t'en a jamais manqué, non ?

Mes joues rougies, regardant la personne la plus importante pour moi – Alice, bien sur !- je m'approche des deux Cullen.

_ Tu dois être Edward.

Ce n'est pas une question. Bien sur que je sais qui il est, j'aurai juste du m'en rendre compte un tout petit peu plutôt.

Il accepte volontiers la main que je lui tends et la serre délicatement, comme s'il risquait de la briser.

_D'où je sors toutes ces inepties moi déjà ?_

_ Ravi d'Enfin te connaître, Bella.

J'ai cru remarquer que sa voix avait plus appuyé le mot « enfin » que les autres …

Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et ma main, toujours dans la sienne semble être au paradis à moins que ce ne soit simplement moi. Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours à quelques centimètres de son visage ? ah oui, ses yeux toujours ses yeux !

Ses sourcils sont froncés. Il me regarde fixement. Je détourne le regard et récupère ma main quand je me souviens de la présence de ma meilleure amie.

_ On y va ? Nous propose t-elle gentiment.

Tel que je la connais, elle doit se faire bataille pour s'abstenir de toute question.

Alors que je passe devant Edward pour retrouver Alice qui est à la tête de notre petit trio, ma main frôle la sienne et un courant électrique se fait ressentir à cette partie. Il se décale suffisamment de moi pour que ça me blesse de l'intérieur. Quand je le double, je lui souffle un simple « désolée » en regardant droit devant moi.

Mais alors que je m'attendais à une autre forme de rejet, un léger rire se fait entendre quelques pas derrière moi. Son rire est un son magnifique…

**C~C~L~M~M**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 lu et corrigé par Cam ! On se retrouve en bas, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage sur ma fic en laissant une review ! **

**Suggestion de musique : Sticks and Stones de The Pierces**

**Chapitre 4 : L'arrivant est arrivé**

Le trajet de retour chez Alice s'était déroulé paisiblement. Alice était au volant et j'avais laissé Edward à coté d'elle afin qu'ils rattrapent le temps perdu. Quant à moi, je me tenais derrière Edward j'avais toujours préféré le côté droit des voitures car étant moi-même droitière, ma tête reposait naturellement sur les vitres fraîches. Et puis, il faut bien l'avouer, je pouvais observer le nouvel arrivant à ma guise, dans le rétroviseur. Il était vraiment magnifique. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, je regardais pas la fenêtre, toujours et encore, comme inévitablement attirée par elle. Le paysage de Seattle défilait devant moi, doux et paisible ma crise de l'aéroport était loin derrière moi et je me sentais enfin apaisée, presque sereine. Les yeux fermés, la fenêtre légèrement baissée (j'adorais sentir le vent sur mes cheveux et sur mon visage), j'écoutais d'une oreille discrète la conversation qui se tenait devant moi. Ainsi j'appris qu'Edward venait de la Grosse Pomme et resterais sur Seattle pendant les quelques mois de vacances que nous avions en tant qu'étudiants.

Alice le prévint que cette semaine nous ne serions pas très disponibles car nous avions nos derniers examens de fin de lycée à passer.

_ Aucun problème. Lui dit-elle. Je devais de toute façon voir quelques amis.

Après un dernier virage, je su que nous étions arrivés. Le sixième sens féminin, sans doute.

_ Bell, tu peux montrer l'appart à Edward s'il te plait, je vais chercher le courrier, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle était déjà partie avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit sympa l'amie…

On avait trouvées un appartement parfait il y a quelques mois et avions décidées de nous y installer toutes les deux, pour prendre un nouveau départ après la mort de Renée. Il n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de kilomètre de chez Charlie et nous nous voyions très souvent, pour ne pas trop nous éloigner mais emménager avec Alice était une bonne décision pour tout recommencer. Nous étions studieuses et nos parents avaient confiances en nous, le loyer n'était pas exorbitant et nous étions bien situées à la fois par rapport au lycée, à nos parents et au centre de la ville. C'était définitivement la meilleure solution pour nous deux de plus, nous nous adorons alors quoi de plus normal que de vivre ensemble ?

Le seul inconvénient est l'histoire de la boîte aux lettres elle se trouve de l'autre coté de l'immeuble… pourquoi ? Excellente question. Alors, d'habitude Alice et moi nous nous chamaillions pour savoir qui serait celle qui se dévouerait à faire tout le tour. C'est pourquoi j'étais étonnée quand elle prit l'initiative d'y aller par elle-même…c'est louche…

_ Alors comme ça, tu vis avec Alice ?

Je relevais la tête et remarquais que nous étions déjà dans l'ascenseur qui menait au 13ème étage et qu'Edward me souriait, le dos posé contre la vitre.

_ Depuis seulement quelques mois, oui.

J'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement quand nous fûmes sortis de l'ascenseur et je l'invitais à rentrer pendant que je déposais mon manteau, mes clés puis mes chaussures.

_ Je te fais visiter ? Je le lui proposais le plus gentiment du monde.

_ Avec plaisir. Me répondit-il avec ce fichu de sourire en coin, tout en regardant mes pieds nus. Il pose ses affaires sur le premier fauteuil qu'il voit et garde sa valise dans une main.

_ Tu aimes de promener nus pieds, Bella ? Il hausse un sourcil amusé qui me fait rougir bien plus que de raison.

_ Oui … a quoi bon s'embêter à porter des chaussures alors que le contact avec le sol est tellement plus agréable ?

_ Intéressant point de vue…

_ Enfin bref,… alors là, sur ta gauche, c'est la chambre d'Al', l'autre pièce, c'est son dressing qu'elle a fait faire communiquer avec sa chambre bien sûr, et enfin sa salle de bain.

A chaque pièce que j'évoquais, j'ouvrais la porte qui correspondait.

_ Ici, comme tu le vois, c'est le salon/ cuisine suis moi, je vais te montrer la chambre d'amis.

Je traversais le salon et l'amenait au fond à droite de l'appartement, ses pas calqués aux miens.

_ Voilà, cette pièce sera ta chambre aussi longtemps que tu resteras ici. Lui dis-je en lui montrant la dite chambre.

Il posait sa valise sur le lit, regardais rapidement autour de lui avant de retourner vers moi.

_ C'est joli, merci. Donc tu aimerais que je reste longtemps ?

Il me sourit et attend ma réponse avec impatience, il me semble.

_Comment passer d'une affirmation innocente à une question gênante : merci Edward !_

_Heu …merde…je dois dire quoi ? Retire ce sourire beau gosse, tu m'empêches de réfléchir !_

_ Bella ? Edward ? Vous êtes où ?

_Oh mon Dieu ! Merci Alice ! Je te le revaudrais !_

_ On arrive, Al' ! Criais-je tout en continuant à regarder Monsieur Beau Gosse avec malice.

Je soufflais de soulagement un peu plus fort que prévu, tandis qu'Edward se rapprochait dangereusement de la porte sur laquelle je prenais appui. Mes yeux s'étaient accrochés aux siens. Je sentais son doux souffle sur mes lèvres et son torse touchait ma poitrine. Nous étions proches, beaucoup trop proches.

Il ne souriait plus et moi-même je sentais que mes joues étaient rouges, très rouges.

_ J'aurai ma réponse, tu sais …

Il avait chuchoté cette phrase à côté de mon oreille - ce qui rendait sa voix que plus sensuelle qu'elle ne l'était, il s'était reculé de quelques centimètres afin de regarder ma réaction puis il était allé rejoindre Alice avec un sourire satisfait.

_Doux Jésus ! J'ai chaud …_

_Comment je vais pouvoir tenir tout un été avec lui si au bout de quelques heures il me fait cet effet là ? _

Après une dernière inspiration, je les rejoignais à mon tour et m'asseyais sur le canapé, face à Alice qui était allongée comme à son habitude, les jambes en travers de l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Evidement, Edward était assis de l'autre côté du canapé mais je n'osais le regarder.

_ Bella, y'a une lettre d'Emmett.

Je lu la lettre que mon meilleur ami m'avait envoyé de Chicago où il était allé un durant deux trois jours avec Jacob - un de ses amis de la fac - et j'explosais de rire.

« _Bella chérie,_

_Si tu savais comme cette ville est magique ! Jacob et moi profitons de la vue de l'hôtel, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin ou tu me traiterais de pervers…_

_On fait du shopping en plus Alice serait fière de moi j'en suis sûr, mais qui ne l'est pas vas-tu me dire ? Ah oui, les bars du coin sont géniaux et sont ouverts pratiquement toute la nuit (ils sont blindés de belles nanas, j'avoue)…_

_Je voulais te faire la surprise de cette carte car tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre, un petit texto c'est quand même plus rapide, non ? _

_La prochaine fois, je t'emmène Bella, on laissera Jacob et Alice en amoureux, on sait tous les deux qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble, faut juste leur ouvrir les yeux… _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Em_

_P.S : Pas de bêtises durant mon absence, p'tite coquine !»_

Je la posait sur le meuble derrière moi en gardant un sourire sur le visage et sortait mon portable afin de le remercier.

_Hé Al, on lui propose de passer ce soir, qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

_ Super idée ! Je vais inviter Rosalie aussi ça va être top !

Puis, me tournant vers Edward, je lui demande :

_ Est-ce que ça te dérange ? Tu préfères peut-être te reposer et on remet ça à demain ?

_ Je ne me sens pas fatigué du tout, si telle est ta question.

Il a dit ça comme si de rien n'était mais après ce qui s'est « presque passé » tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas dupe de son sous entendu à moins que j'espère que ça en soit un …

Je le regarde dans les yeux, et une fois que je suis sûre d'avoir toute son attention, je lui lance un sourire avec toute l'assurance que j'ai gardé, puis je me retourne vers Alice. Je le bat à son propre jeu du « comme si de rien n'était »…

Il veut jouer ? Que le jeu commence alors !

_ Qui sont Rosalie et Emmett ?

Ah, une question pertinente pour Edward …

Alice lui répond :

_ Rosalie est une amie, elle habite au 9ème étage avec ses parents et Emmett est le meilleur ami de Bella et à temps partiel, le mien.

Edward paraissait songeur quand je le regardais une dernière fois mais il ne dit plus rien pendant qu'Al et moi écrivions nos messages pour Em et Rose.

**A :** Em

**Objet :** Surprise réussie !

_Je viens de recevoir ta carte, je vois que vous n'avez pas tellement visités ) …Merci d'avoir pensé à nous. _

_Ca te dit de passer ce soir ? Y'a le cousin d'Al qui vient d'arriver de N.Y ... Bis_

A peine quelques secondes plus tard nous recevions deux réponses positives.

Il était presque 15heures et le samedi était la journée que je prenais entre deux révisons, d'après Alice, il fallait bien « se détendre au milieu de tant de tension ».

Nous décidions alors de faire visiter la ville à Edward qui n'était pas venu depuis de nombreuses années. Il se comporta en vrai gentleman avec nous tenant chaque porte qui se présentait sur notre chemin, payant le café en fin d'après-midi… Alice le questionnait beaucoup, je n'avais donc plus qu'à enregistrer chacune de ses réponses.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à rentrer, Edward reçu un appel. Il prit le temps de s'excuser au près de nous avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres et de me donner un accès direct sur ses sublimissimes fesses. Oups…

_ Bella ! Bella ! Dis moi tout, qu'est ce qui se passe entre Edward et toi ?

_Oh oh, elle est trop enthousiaste pour lâcher le morceau…_

_ Y'a rien Al'. Je souffle pour lui montrer qu'il n'y a aucun ragot de mon côté.

_ Te fiches pas de moi Bell', je te connais mieux que toi-même je te rappelle ! Alors ?

_C'est qu'elle a raison, en plus ! Pourquoi en sait-elle toujours autant avant que les autres ne le sachent eux-mêmes ? En l'occurrence, avant que JE ne le sache… Elle soit avoir un subconscient de médium. Ou peut-être pas. Pff…_

_ Il se peut – éventuellement- que ton cousin soit le gars de l'aéroport. Eventuellement, bien sur…

_3 secondes_

_2 secondes_

_1 seco…_

___ NAAAN ? Celui des toilettes ? Le gars TROP magnifique avec les mains de pianiste ? Hééé ! C'est … c'est le BEL INCONNU ?

_ Arrête de crier, bon sang ! C'est déjà assez gênant sans que tu n'en rajoutes une couche. _Il est où le trou creusé que je puisse tomber vingt mètres sous terre ?_

_ Mais c'est génial, Bella ! Tu vas pouvoir passer des mois avec le gars que tu ne croyais plus jamais revoir !

_ Je te préviens Al', je ne veux aucun plan pourri de ta part, hein ? Je passe mes exams, je profite de mon été et c'est tout !

_ Pour qui me prends-tu, voyons ? Elle me fait ses yeux de cocker et sa petite moue qui ne marche jamais sur moi mais qui réussi toujours à m'attendrir un peu plus.

_ Pour ma meilleure amie et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur…

**Ce chapitre a été plus compliqué que les autres à écrire, car pour une première fiction, assembler tous les éléments pour qu'ils coïncident est assez difficile pour moi. Si ces premiers chapitres sont plus de transitions, ils étaient nécessaires à la mise en place de l'histoire. Les choses sérieuses devraient commencées dans le prochain chapitre, où les nouveaux personnages feront leur entrée. **


End file.
